The Final Judge
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: A CREEPYPASTA FANFIC. "Tick, Tock... Tick, Tock..." Those are the words one hears when they become the creature's next playthings. If they do what it wants then everything will be okay, if not. Let's just say, it will be their downfall. Follow Celesta, the new recruit of the CreepyPasta world as she struggles with her human-like appearance and her homicidal lover. JEFFxOC


New story based off of the one on my DA. I'm not in my anime moods because let's just say I wanted to try something new again.

I already asked if they could put a place for CreepyPasta fanfics so let's hope ^^

I do not own Jeff the Killer

* * *

bdgmh

It was obvious Celesta was different from the other pastas, way different.

She hated horror movies, every time BEN would play one for everyone to see she would lock herself in the room she shared with her lover. Always refusing to come out until the movie was over.

She were perfectly sane, she never had psychotic episode nor did she ever threaten to kill anyone at Slenderman's mansion every time they teased her- which was all the time.

And there was another thing that would set the girl apart from others. Celesta did not look like an average pasta.

She had light tan skin, such skin tone belonged to a human, her eyes where a brilliant green color, not the average eye color or type for a pasta. And another thing that stood her out from the others was that she looked and acted like a human. Human like manners and everything.

"Come one Celesta if you really are one of us then act like it," BEN called out to her as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink. Everyone gathered around the living room for videogame night, she never played because the games the boys wanted to play were nothing but war games.

The girl glared at him and then grabbed her favorite soda from the fridge. Yanking the hood of her black hoodie over her head, the suspected human spoke.

"Sorry but I'd rather not bring my work home," Using the same excuse ever since **he** brought her here.

That did not stop the elf boy from badgering Celesta though, he along with so many wondered what she was and what she did. Only she, her lover and Slenderman knew and he promised not to tell anyone.

"Give up BEN," Eyeless Jack muttered, " she'll never tell ya."

"Probably thinks she's better than us anyway," Masky yelled across the room.

Gripping the can in her small hand, Celesta stormed from the kitchen and into her room.

_'Bastards, I'm not better then them. I was just made this way.'_

She threw herself on the bed that was pushed to the wall and buried her head in the old feather pillow. She wished that her lover would be home soon but he was working tonight. More likely he would be gone the whole night. celesta sat up and ran her fingers through her long hair, she hated looking like a human. She asked Slender numerous times why she looked the same as she was as a human but all he could ever tell was that she must be a special case. It did not help at all.

She downed the drink and threw the can in the waste basket nearby when she felt **that** sensation again.

"Looks like I'm working tonight too."

With a sigh, the teenager walked to the bedroom window -which was open- and jumped out.

X

Celesta stood over the terrified teenager with a dead look on her face, your skin tone changed from tan to gray and her beautiful red-brown hair was rust red, like blood. Blood fell from her now black eyes the same with her mouth as she stared at her potential victim.

The girl had bottled blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She was pale tan and very thin, she was also a bully. This girl had reputation of targeting young girl just because they were different. It came to a point where she actually recorded video of her boyfriend beating up a girl and her brother for pure fun and uploading it on the internet. She was given probation while her boyfriend was let off easy because the girl egged him on, therefore he was not responsible. Unfair. And this bully was still doing her same crap.

It was the brother's hatred that led Celesta to this girl.

" I'll give you three days bitch, stop your shit or I'll send you to hell," She growled grabbing the girl by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

The girl was too terrified to talk which only made the bringer of death smirk.

" I'll be back tomorrow night little girl," She crooned out in a sing-song voice, " The clock is ticking."

With that Celesta dropped the girl and said her signature phrase.

"Tick, tock."

As she said that, she disappeared into the night. The victim however still had trouble sleeping because she kept hearing 'Tick, Tock' over and over again.

X

" So far babe, three stopped bullying and lived, six did not and died, and I have a new one," Celesta curled up at her lover's side and smiled, she were back in her original form.

A small chuckle escaped his lips, " Looks like you'll be gone for two nights."

With the smile still on her face she got up from her comfortable position and sat on his lap.

" Can I make it up to you ahead of time?"

This made Jeff smile, Celesta could easily tell even with the carved one he made.

" Alright then."

He cupped the girl's human like face with his white hands, caressing the soft and surprisingly warm skin before guiding it towards his red lips.

* * *

I hope you liked it ^^

btw

_**Go To**_** Sleep~**


End file.
